Ariana & Frankie: Be My Saving Grace
by tinyelephant1
Summary: can Frankie help Ariana and help save her life? This is a book about a Grande.
1. Exhausted

Ariana & Frankie: Be My Saving Grace

It was almost Halloween and Ariana and her crew were overseas visiting several countries to promote her new album, My Everything, before she started her tour in the beginning of next year. She was on her third country in two days, and the exhaustion was real. She was not only recovering from jetlag, but the constant flying and traveling was really getting the best of her.

It was almost 4:30pm in the UK, and Ariana had a break before her performance on a London talent show, so everyone was going to go out and have dinner to take a break. She honestly was not hungry at all, but she knew in order to keep energy in her system she had to eat something. Besides, her mom would never let her skip a meal for anything.

When they pulled up to the restaurant they were going to eat at, Ariana's bodyguard got out and opened the door. Since they parked in the back, hopefully no one would see her get out. Ariana loved her fans more than anything, but when she was feeling so crappy she really didn't want to disappoint them with her low energy level and pending snappy attitude.

They walked in, and the waitress led them all over to their reserved dining room. Ariana sat down in between Frankie and Jones. Frankie had just gotten off Big Brother, and she really wanted to spend every possible free minute with him because they hadn't been able to talk in over 3 months. Plus, his sense of humor always made her feel so much better.

"Hi." Frankie turned to her. His smile almost made her smile.

"Hi." She said back, the light in her eyes that was usually always present, gone.

"Hey what's wrong?" He could tell something was bothering her all day but never got the time to talk to her about it.

"Nothing I'm fine I'm just tired I guess."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm fine I promise."

Ariana felt bad because she knew Frankie always wanted to help her and know what was wrong so he could fix it. She was at least telling half the truth though, right? She really didn't feel well. But she couldn't tell him about Isaac. About how she felt his dieting and exercise routines he made her do were getting to be too much for her. Isaac was her friend and Frankie's friend, and she didn't know if she should tell anyone about that or not. She felt embarrassed. What if he was right and she was wrong? Then she would look like a weak little baby who was lazy and people might start to think she was a diva. So she kept it all to herself.

Once the food was ordered, the waiter said it would only be about 20 minutes until it was ready. That was good, because everyone was starving. Ariana didn't feel like eating, but she could tell her body was hungry for some sort of sugar. She could feel her body start weakening, but was too tired to do anything about it. 20 minutes wasn't even that long, right?

There were lots of conversations happening around her. Her eyes wandered around the table and as they did, she made eye contact with her mom who was looking at her with concern.

"Are you okay?" Joan mouthed to her.

Ariana nodded. Joan tilted her head as if to ask, "are you sure?"

"Dizzy." Ariana said quietly. Frankie heard her and turned to look at her. He was extremely protective when it came to Ariana and her health.

"Its coming soon honey, do you need something now?" Joan asked.

Ariana didn't want to pass out, so she nodded.

"I have gum. Want that?" Frankie asked her, reaching in his pocket.

"Okay." Ariana said quietly.

Frankie took out 2 pieces and gave them to her.

"Thank you." She took the gum and unwrapped it. As she chewed she could feel herself calming down a little. It wasn't a lot, but it would hold her until their dinner got there. Joan kept an eye on her.


	2. I'm Just Tired

The food finally came and it was a good thing it did because Ariana wasn't going to hold on for much longer. She spit her gum out in a napkin and looked at the food that was placed in front of her. The salad that she ordered stared back at her, calling her name, but she resisted to answer. Looking at all the food on her plate made her think about all the workouts she would probably have to do to get rid of all of it. Her stomach growled and her eyes tried to focus; her vision was becoming more blurry after every passing minute. She picked up her fork and took a bite. It was good, but she just didn't have an appetite. All she wanted was a nap. Just thinking about performing a whole routine in a couple hours made her nauseous. Determined to make a dent in the salad so it would look like she ate, she took more bites of it and forced it down.

About an hour and a half later, the crew was ready to leave and head back to the hotel to get ready for the next performance. Ariana was grateful to leave the restaurant and get away from the food. She sat in the car with her head leaning on her hand against the window. Her manager started going over schedules with everyone in the car. As he talked, Ariana got sleepier and sleepier. Her eyelids closed and she fell asleep from the vibration of the car.

"Is she okay?" Her manager asked.

Joan was sitting in back of Ariana and couldn't tell that she was asleep.

"Why?" she asked.

"I don't know she just seems like something's bothering her."

"Is she asleep?"

"Yeah."

"She might be run down. She had some pretty bad jetlag a couple days ago and she is still trying to get over that chest cold. I think she just needs rest." Joan told him.

"She works so hard." Frankie said as her glanced over at her.

"This is the last thing for today and it shouldn't take long." Ariana's manager said.

It wasn't long before the car had reached its destination, and Ariana was still sleeping. The car came to a stop and before opening the door, Frankie turned and tried to wake his sister. He wiggled her arm and said her name, she responded by opening her tired eyes and looking up at him with a confused look on her face.

"We're here Ari." Frankie said to her.

Ariana sighed and unbuckled her seat belt. She grabbed her bag and climbed out of the car. She was about to fall over from being so exhausted. In a way, it was weird how tired she felt. It was almost not normal to her and she had never felt so run down before.

Walking into the hotel, she pictured herself taking a nap in her bed. She struggled to put one foot in front of the other as she walked down the hallway. The elevator was horrible; she tried so hard to keep her balance. Joan noticed her daughter's fatigue, and was very worried. She honestly didn't know if doing the show tonight would be good for her health. But she also didn't want her to cancel last minute and disappoint. Maybe a nap would help her.

Once they arrived at the room, the crew split up into their rooms and Joan was left with Ariana in their hotel room. Frankie was rooming with Isaac so it was just the two of them. Ariana dropped her bags on the floor and went straight for the bed closest to the window. She flipped her heels off and pulled back the covers. She tried to get comfortable but it was almost like she was too tired to sleep. Joan walked over to the side of the bed and sat down on the edge.

"Honey, are you alright? You're making me worried." She rubbed her daughters back.

Ariana rolled over so she could see her mom.

"I'm just tired." She assured her mom. She wondered if she could tell she was lying straight to her face.

Joan looked at her. Her eyes were sad and tired, and her makeup was starting to smudge. She trusted her daughter, and Ariana knew she could tell her anything no matter what. She just wondered what could be bothering her so much that it would make this time different.

"Okay. Well if you want to talk about something you know you can okay?"

Ariana nodded. Joan brushed the hair away from her face.

"Love you mommy." Ariana's voice was starting to get raspy.

"Love you too darling."

Ariana rolled back over and tried to close her eyes. She didn't even want to think about how much time she had before she had to get up and get ready for the show. Her throat was staring to hurt and she could feel it with every swallow. She wanted to tell her mom but she didn't want to be awake any longer. It wasn't long before her eyelids surrendered and fell down over her brown eyes. It also wasn't long before there was a knock on the door.


End file.
